A system and method of this kind are used for example in the field of automation technology, for production equipment and machine tools, etc. In automation technology, standard interfaces for accessing the devices have become established. Examples of such interfaces are OPC and PROFInet. The characteristics of these interfaces are always tied to a specific communication technology, this being COM/DCOM in the two cases mentioned. There is however a requirement to be able to address these interfaces also by means of new communication technologies, such as, for example, access via the Web.